The Deranged One - Damien Hex
Damien Hex (born 9/8/1991) is a American Professional Second Life wrestler who is currently signed to Premier Wrestling on their main show. Damien only knows one thing, He wants to win at any cost, even if it ends up hurting other people, He has no remorse or pity for others and enjoys watching them suffer as much as he enjoys the feeling of pain inflicted on his own body. He doesn't care who's he put against, he sees them all as a simple means to inflict pain on both himself and others. He is purely Deranged. Early Life Damien grew up a Adopted child not knowing who his real family was or what they did or why they gave him up. At the age of 18 he found OEW where he met David Hawk Actor the owner, David helped Damien learn about different aspects of Wrestling, and Evan Briggs among others in the fed. Damien stayed with OEW though the good times and bad times, and the worst one was when Freaqshow powerbombed Damien off the entrance stage and onto the concrete floor sending Damien to the hospital. The fall caused some brain damage but no one knew the extent of it, Having lost a lot of his memory as well Evan came to visit Damien multiple times in the hospital, and when Damien had a Psychotic Break Evan using his vast power and standing got Damien taken out of the hospital and put under Evans care. Enter the Deranged one. Evan coaxing Damien to be his weapon of destruction in OEW cause a Snap in his personality, creating a secondary one a more evil sadistic violent side of Damien. Damien would follow evan for the rest of his time in OEW Destroying anyone he was told to. Little did Damien know the Truth at the time about Evan. Years pass, Damien goes all around the World joining different feds to cause Havoc and Destruction in, Till one day he joins a UK Fed KOW, and is once again put back in contact with Evan. Evan who was Damien's real father the whole time, Explained everything. The birth of Damien wasn't between Evan and his wife, but a Maid who during a time when Evan was intoxicated took advantage and was going to use the Child to ruin Evans name, little did the maid know she was caught on security cameras the whole time, Later arrested and forced to put her child up for adoption, She later died of a serious infection in prison. Damien now knowing this had a complete snap again, This time instead of both personalities sharing the same mind, now the deranged one ruled everything and now is on a rampage in premier Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Premier Wrestling (2019 - current) Debuting in season 3 making huge impact showing the world that Hex is unlike any other. Starting on planning on taking control without letting anyone stand in his way. VAW (year - year) text KOW (year - year) text PRWW (year - year) text NLW (year - year) text DIE (year - year) text OEW (2010 - 2012) Wrestled in OEW in 2010, and from there went to many other feds and made some good friends and even better rivals. THE ORIGIN The Name The Deranged One was once a split personality. now it took full control The Goal Destruction, Chaos, and lots of fun!